Ignorance is bliss
by diomedes285
Summary: An AU story. The background is explained in the book. Rated T for some swearing and mild sexual comments


**This is and AU story which will be explained in the story, I haven't seen anything that resembles it so far so I think it's original, tell me if you think this is just too far from Rick Riordon's world and I'll either stop or do an RE of it. All my myths and heroes are based on real Greek myths that I have looked at.**

The fates hate me

Percy POV

Hey so if you believe this is fiction then you're obviously a mortal and I envy your petty easy existence while higher powers fight massive wars around you.

Let's start with explaining my family, Father is Poseidon god of the Sea and my great Grandmother is Eos goddess of dawn, in other words I'm more god than mortal, my ancestor is Memon of the Trojan war the bloke that was almost Achilles's equal now the Trojan war was about 3000 years ago so how is Eos only my great Grandmother? Well let me explain.

See there's this place it's called the Lotus casino when Memon had an illegitimate daughter he put her there so his wife wouldn't kill her and about 3000 years later she somehow escaped (I don't know how she was about 6 months since you don't age there) she was adopted and when she grew up she attracted the attention of my Dad and then they had me.

But that's not all my step Dad is Daedalus the Daedalus, the son of Athena and he helped me when the Titan Hyperion and his mates tried to raise Kronos and take over the world, heavy stuff. I managed to stop them from raising Kronos by killing Luke Castellan who was going to be his host body, we'd both Bathed in the River sticks basically turning our skin to iron besides one week spot it was sheer luck I hit his before he hit mine.

But undeterred Hyperion had an army at his back; Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis managed to beat Iapetus by pushing him into the river Lethe and I beat Prometheus in single combat by wounding him and making him run for his mommy.

I also beat Hyperion giving the Satyrs enough time to imprison him a maple tree, that was the hardest fight I'd ever had even with my invulnerability, thank the gods Kronos didn't rise though otherwise we would have been screwed. The gods beat Typhon and we were all back at Olympus in time for tea and cakes.

Now a bit about how I look, I'm 6ft well-built with black hair and sea green eyes. I'm not really that cool in the mortal world and my friends are really just the demigods I train with.

But onto the present I was resting after a little fight with some Laistrygonians the Stoll brothers had thought was a good idea to provoke and then ask me to save them from being eaten.

Of course my parents thought this would be great idea to hit me something completely out of the blue that I had no control over.

"Where having someone to stay." My step father told me.

"What!" I practically yelled as I fell off my comfy spot on the couch, not even polite enough to say hello.

"A girl called Annabeth Chase, she is about your age and her Father and Step mother don't have time to look after her and I know her father so I offered to look after hear, she's coming from San-Francisco." Daedalus stated clearly in a commanding tone.

"She's a mortal Percy so try not to, you know." My mother said.

"Blow stuff up, start wars or encourage Titan armies to come and visit New York." I guessed.

"Yes that would be nice sweaty." She replied.

"But that's insane, a mortal here with us." And it was I was attacked at least once a week.

"Well I promised her father I just thought I would warn you." Daedalus said. Of course he made sure I couldn't protest.

"When's she getting here?" I asked hoping I'd be able to ask Chiron to send some help to make sure monsters were kept of my back.

"Half an hour." He replied. Well their goes that plan even the gods give me more warning than this when they're about to send me on one of their suicidal quest.

"Great," I muttered completely at a loss as to why they would do this.

"Oh I'm sure you'll get along apparently she's a Ballet dancer."

"Oh I'm sure that will change everything," I said sarcastically

::::PAGE BREAK::::

When Annabeth arrived I'll be honest I temporarily lost all my anger when I saw, she was a stunner. She had beautiful blonde hair that fell in golden curls over her shoulders, she wearing black leggings and a light blue long top that was tightish, over that she wore a fluffy black jumper that was slightly cropped but she was wearing her top underneath so it didn't make her look like a slag.

Then I realised who she reminded me of and I sent my _I will obliterate you_ glare straight at Daedalus, because this girl looked like a daughter of Athena, oh he was so dead.

"Hello sweetie I hope you can enjoy your stay here with us." My mother said hugging her tightly and waving me to get Annabeths bags.

"Hi, my dad said I would be going to school with your son which is it may I ask?" Annabeth questioned in a very polite tone, she'd been raised to be polite and been raised to fight Titans that want to overthrow western civilisation, I could already see the similarities.

"Goode sweetie it's a fantastic school," My mother replied while sending me a look that said I love but I would like you to be more like her, dammit this was getting worse by the second.

"Well I haven't seen you for years you've grown up so much since then, I believe you're a straight A+ student." Daedalus said to his much younger and hotter sister. He was just rubbing it in, I was lucky to get a B fantastic she would completely humiliate me.

"No dad did tell me it was you who said I could stay, thank you." She said still in her polite tone. She then looked at me and said, rather politely but with annoyed undertones, "I can carry my own bags thank you."

"Sorry, um well, I'm um Percy so hey I guess." Smooth Jackson smooth.

"I'll show you to your room." My mom told just before Daedalus could offer, good I needed a good long talk with him.

When My Mom had gone I dragged Daedalus into the kitchen.

"What the hell were you thinking and why didn't you tell Mom?" I asked/yelled. "Another demigod here, between me, you and Mom and surprise every monster in northeast America isn't banging down our door."

"They would be," Daedalus observed. "Had you not destroyed them all." He said in an annoyingly calm voice I was tempted to draw my sword and attack him, but he had 3 and half thousand years more experience he'd probably kick my ass. " and as for your mother, I didn't want her to worry," Stupid semi mechanic man.

"Let me guess you want me to protect her?" I said eyeing him warily.

"Well what a mighty fine offer." He beamed at me. "I glad you said you would she'll be going to your school and when we finally tell her you can take her to camp so we can test your skills." He said.

"Wasn't fighting 2 Titans enough for you?" I asked.

"Well you've offered now, you can hardly take it back can you?" And just like that he walked out of the room leaving me to think how I was going to protect this superhot Demigoddess.

"I'm gonna fucking kill the fates." I said, and then added "And my step dad."

**So how do you like it?**

**There will hopefully be a quest and obviously some Percabeth.**


End file.
